Demons and Gods
by kronosblade
Summary: Who was the one who said gods are so great? AU. T for now. Nar/Saku


"The ants walk in the preset path they make before ever beginning their relatively long journey. I can only watch as the buggers walk head first into each other, not even contemplating where the other ant was going, that it might not just be working but have some other goal. Or that this could be the last path the fellow ant ever walks, no they just focus on the their own path. I wonder if they tire.

The clock tower strikes the hour, sounding 3 bells the noise doesn't bother the ants they drown it out. Another small pointless parcel of time ticks by forgotten to the wind blowing my hair about; again the ants don't care, about the lost time or the wind. Three o'clock, it is three o'clock another hour that I am still sitting here watching the ants scurry and run about in front of me. Six hours, it has been six hours since I started my observations of the insects. My ass would be melded to the bench it rests upon were said bench not marble.

Every ant walking the paths is different, surprising considering the whole of the race is the same, yet I can see each of the distinctions between the critters. A few have different colors, can the red ants and black ones get along? Different sizes, shapes a bit mixed, some even seem to be covered in fluff. My eye catches some gathered in clusters of 3 or more, is that so necessary in an ant society? But it would make sense that no matter what you are all beings want some sort of social connection to another. One is moving its little legs faster than the others. It whole heartedly feels it needs to be in some destined location before the ant it passes needs to be at its. If that place is important or not is not something an observer as myself can decide. Aside from this park, on this bench however I cannot see nor contrive any other possible place anything could want to be.

My ear strains as I wish and hope and try and yearn to hear what could possibly be being discussed among the ants as the pass by, not registering remotely that I watch them in silence. The conversation, if the noises coming from their little mouths could be interpreted as such, are listless yet energetic, boring yet exciting, uninteresting yet captivating, dead yet alive. Be that as it may I cannot discern a single word in the masses.

The small garden park I find myself so comfortable in is starting to be shadowed by the all encompassing buildings swallowing me in uncomfortable uselessness. The shadows falling on the ants of course don't break the routine, of course they don't care about even the loss of light, but even for something so small I hope they don't take it for granted, although I can perceive them doing such. Do ants care about anything wholesome? All I ever see is working all day, dig that tunnel, move that rock, carry that food, do that all day, then of course party all night. Do ants party? Do they understand how to cut loose of the chains that bind them and feel free for even a second? I will allow them the benefit of the doubt saying they do, have to let these little ones have something.

The light and heat of the sun are getting to my back, the shadows may be growing but it appears I still bath in light. I am getting warm though, granted 6 hours of sitting in the sun will do that to a body but it is nothing unbearable. The lazy day of watching ants and such craw about in orderly disarray slowly draws to a close, everything has an end. The sad part of it all is I don't want to leave, I want to stay. I want to stay longer and watch. Watch more of the happenings of 

these discombobulated ants. Ants that never bother to return to me a gaze. A Gaze that would indicate the proof that but a single one of these small insects on the world's large and grand surface recognize, realize, just register my significance to their own destinies. One gaze of revelations, saying all they see, smell, sense, just subject themselves too, in essence everything is coming crashing down, a gaze that tells me that is what I want to see from them.

Everything has an end and theirs' is at hand, and not a single solitary bug I observe knows it however. All you stupid humans are the ants of this world. I hope your deaths are all you hoped them to be."

A/N: Dont worry this is a Naruto story, just another extremely AU and will be very slow goings. So dont expect fast updates, seeing as updates for my main story are slow already.


End file.
